Can the Past Be Altered
by wingnutdawn
Summary: can the past be altered to save the future? Severus and Draco are sent back in time to Albus's study. rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Can The Past Be Altered**

Chapter 1

The twenty-ninth century time ship Relativity was tracking the end of the 20th century. The commander was very disturbed as he found an imbalance that had suddenly developed during the latter end of the twentieth century. He couldn't quite understand what was going on till he realized there was a world within the earth hidden from all ordinary human inhabitants.

On Earth in the latter years of the 20th century there was a wave of natural disasters threatening to destroy everything they touched. Mankind was fighting to maintain some balance in nature and themselves. Nations were blaming each other for the sad state of affairs to the point where wholesale war was threatening to erupt.

"Check the records for any known worlds hidden within earths space." The Commander told First Officer Carlson.

The First Officer went over his computor records and located a set of files with information on a misterious place known as the World of Magic that was set up during the dark years of mankinds history.

"I found them sir."

"Good job now lets see what went wrong and correct it." The Commander said while looking over the recovered files.

Meanwhile back on earth in the 20th century approximently a year before the imbalance had developed Severus was making Albus drink the potion that would save his life after Albus had retrieved a Horaclux which was Morfins Ring and hadn't realized the power of the dark forces that were protecting the twisted piece of Voldemorts soul within it. Unfortuately Severus couldn't fully cure the damage done to Albus's hand which was blackened and shrivelled.

Albus told Severus if the time came that a choice of life or death was to be made he wanted Severus to be his faithful friend and kill him. This did not appeal to Severus too well and he argued with Albus that he really didn't want to follow through with the deed.

Albus reminded Severus forcefully that when he had come to him for help in leaving the service of Voldemort and offered to become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix he had made an unbreakable vow to obey him fully.

Severus sighed and agreed reluctantly to do whatever he was told to do by Albus and since it was apparent to him that Harry couldn't or wouldn't apply himself properly to theOcclumency lessons that were to prevent his mind from being invaded by Voldemort.

Albus said that when the time came, Severus was to kill him while Harry was present if possible. Severus said he was crazy to think Harry would allow it to happen and Albus said he would prevent Harry from being seen and he would immobilize him so he couldn't interfere with the murder.

Meanwhile Draco had been initiated into the Deatheaters and Voldemort gave the boy the job of finding a way into the castle for his faithful Deatheaters to enter, and to find a way to destroy Dumbledore.

Draco's mother Nacissa had approached Severus and asked him to make an unbreakable vow to protect her son in his deed and if necessary carry it out for him. Severus did so knowing that Albus had already told him that he expected him to carry out this repulsive deed.

Afterwards, Severus told Albus that he had made this vow to protect Draco for Narcissa and Albus told Severus it would fit perfectly into his own plans. Severus was to keep an eye on Draco and continue with the efforts to keep Harry safe and out of trouble while Albus would look into the background and whereabouts of of Voldemorts horacluxes .

Throughout that year Albus had Harry come to his tower and he showed him the memories that pertained to Riddle who became Voldemort and the horacluxes. He taught Harry all that he could with the help of his pensive and took him along on that fateful night to gather one of the horacluxes. It was a hard and dangerous mission which left Albus weakened.

They came back to the castle where the Dark Mark was floating in the sky overhead, on brooms that were provided by Madam Rosmerta who was an inn keeper in Hogsmeade.

Severus carrried out the deed that repulsed him for Dumbledore had insisted he do so, then grabbbing Draco he ran out of the castle with the other Deatheaters .

Furious once he was released from the imobilizing spell, Harry had caught up to Severus, who easily blocked all of Harrys attempts to kill him while Draco kept running towards the gate. Severus told the other Deatheaters to leave Harry for the master and then he was himself, driven off the grounds by the attack of the Hippogriff.

Severus disapparated away with Draco once they passed out through the gate entrance to Hogwarts grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can The Past Be Altered**

Chapter 2

Harry had to find the Horcluxes that contained parts of Voldemorts soul and his good friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley insisted on helping him with the task and then afterwards they intended to help him to vanquish Voldemort.

The battle had raged on savegely between Harry and Voldemort as one must kill the other according to the prophecy that had been uttered by Professor Trelawney. Ron and Hermione were battling along side trying to keep the Death eaters away from interfering with that battle. The wands were battling each other as Voldemort and Harry struck each other with everything they had. Finally Harry was able to destroy Voldemort with the Avada Kedavra curse in a moment of inattention by Voldemort who had seen Severus stopping another Deatheater from killing Hermione and Ron. Harry did not see Severus saving his friends yet once again.

Severus thought a little sourly, "did Potter ever take note of what he did to save his hide and that of his friends? Of course not."

Voldemort had the last laugh though, as Harry became Voldemort. Since Harry did not even try to learn Occumency Voldemort could access Harry's mind the last second before the curse struck him and he took over Harry's body and soul. Ron and Heromine who had fought to sheer exhaustion by Harrys' side were horrified and too tired to save themselves.Realizing what had just transpired, Severus grabbed the pair of them and disapparated before the curse from the wand of Harry/Voldemort could reach them. Severus dropped them off at the burrow and disapparated away himself before he could be captured himself. Molly was happy to see her boy safe and Hermione too .She was horrified when after asking Ron and Heromine where Harry, she was told Harry was no more and that he had been taken over by Voldemort.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

So now Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were hiding on the muggle side hoping to stay ahead of Harry Potter who had vowed to kill Severus for killing Albus Dumbledore.

Severus was tired of running and wearily told Draco they must go back to the world of magic .

"Why do we" Draco said puzzled as he tried out another one of those muggle chocolate bars, to see if they were as good as wizard ones of course.

"Harry has found out were we are and we cannot let the battle continue here in the land of muggles they have enough battles of their own to contend with."

Draco reluctantly agreed to go backand they travelled to London and entered the staion at Kings Cross where they found platform nine and three-quarters and passed throught he barrier.

When they got through they were horrified at what had transpired since they were there last.

The once beautiful and proud Hogwarts Express was a ruin. Its engine and cars were rusting away . It had been blown to pieces all over the tracks and platform. Silence and the smell of death prevailed. Wizards and witches of all ages were lying there among their possessions. Draco blanched at the sight and Severus pulled him back to the barrier and they went back to the muggle side.

Both Severus and Draco were shaken by what they saw and left the station in a hurry. Once out on the street they made their way to the Leaky Cauldren and entered its doors.Silence and the stench of death and decay was there also. They made their way through the corpses and out to the wall where they tapped the bricks to open the way into Diagon Alley.

It was worse there . The shops were still there abandoned and silent. All human life was gone from the streets. There were no sounds of any people going about their daily routines or of business being transacted.Only death and decay was present here with scavenging animals picking at the bones of the deceased.

Severus and Draco disapparated to The gates of Hogwarts and they looked at each other before they went inside the gates .They didnt really want to go in as they knew that they would more than likely find no-one here either but they had to find some answers.

They found themselves looking at Hagrids Hut which was no more than a pile of rubble. They continued on and saw the blackened and broken remains of the whomping willow lying on the ground.

Severus and Draco stood at the doors of the castle.

"Do we really have to go in?" asked Draco not looking forward to seeing what was remaining inside the castle.

"Yes Draco we must if only to find out for ourselves what has happened here." answered Severuls

"Probably we will find the same destruction as we found everywhere else." muttered Draco who was feeling very reluctant.

"most likely we will at that, yet we have to go in." Severus wasn't looking forward to going in hlimself but he knew it was the only way to find out if there were by any chance survivors of this massive holocaust.

Once inside the castle they headed into the dungeons to to the Slytherin Dormitory and Severus's own quarters . Both areas were abandoned and neglected as were the corridors. Severus and Draco continued around the castle. There were bodies of Professors and students mingled with the bodies of Deatheaters The people in the paintings were all in a dither and frightened.

Severus and Draco climbed up the eerily silent and unmoving staircases and moved past sleeping portraits to the headmasters quarters where they found Minervas body , her wand in her hand still posed for attack. Strewn round her were black robed and masked bodies. It was obvious that a great battle was fought here at the castle; and it was fought to the death. Severus noticed Albus's painting sitting on the wall. He was reposing in silence as were the other paintings of past headmasters and mistresses. He slowly turned his head and saw that Minervas painting was also up on the wall. The headmasters and headmistresses in the paintings moved when they relaized that they were being silently observed by Severus, who asked them what had happened at the castle.

The painting of Albus told him that he had made a great mistake and he was sorry to have put Severus through the agony of killing him as the plan had failed.

Minerva was clearly upset and told Severus that Harry had come to the castle and had secretly helped a few hundred Deatheaters enter through the gates and then had them hide around the castle. Minerva had been having a conference with Madame Pomfrey and a few professors when they heard the sounds of fighting in the castle. They then rose up to help the others to defend the castle when Harry came up the stairs. At first she naturally thought he was there to help defend the castle and then it dawned on her when he spoke that he was no longer Harry; and he had some deatheaters coming up behind him.

They had battled to the best of their ability and took quite a few deatheaters down with them before they died defending the castle. She asked how the rest of the world was faring and Severus told her that he and Draco could not find any survivors anywhere and he suspected that Harry who was now Voldemort was causing terrible disasters in the the muggle world.

All the headmasters that were on the wall listened to the dreadfull report and all bowed their heads in despair at the information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can the Past be Altered?**

Chapter 3

Severus and Draco couldn't take it any more and they moved to leave the office and the castle. Suddenly two people appeared in a beam of light and placed a badge on their chests. They all then vanished and appeared on what appeared to be a ship. It was the space ship Relativity.

Confused by what just happened Severus and Draco had automatically whipped out their wands in self defense. They were told by a man in a strange uniform, "Don't worry we brought you here to help you."

"Help us?" Questioned Severus, ever so cautious "how and Where are we?"

"You have been transported from your timeframe to the 29th century when we found a terrible imbalance that developed from the world of magic that affected the movement of time and space.

Severus's eyebrow rose slightly in disbelief as he cautiously stared about the large room with its odd looking inhabitants who looked back at him with calm expressions.

The man told them. "You are on the timeship Relativity. We want to send you back to the time where you had to teach Harry Potter Occumency, for he must be made to realize that he must protect himself from being taken over by Voldemort."

Isn't tampering with the past a bad thing?" Draco asked

Turning to look at the young blond wizard; the Commander said. "Normally yes but l'm afraid Dumbledores plan to save the world of magic backfired. If it isn't repaired there will be no world of mankind to speak of and no explorations into space. After we went through the records and did some tests we found if the imbalance was not corrected there would be no future for either world and time itself would be unraveled."

"Oh Good Merlin, we have no world of magic left from what we saw." Draco exclaimed.

"l know and because there is no world of magic in the timeframe that we took you from there will be no hope for mankind, for without magic there is no reason to strive for knowledge to uncover the unknown or to use ones imagination and create." explained the Commander.

"All right l understand, but how are we going to convince them?"asked Severus.

"We are going to break with protocol this time and this time only. We are going to set you down two years before your time in Albus Dumbledores office when Severus, your younger self is there with Harry Potter. We want you to tell them everything that you know happened in your time frame."

"They are going to think this Severus is an impostor, a polyjuice drinking one at that" Draco explained to the Commander.

Severus answered, "It's okay Draco, knowing Albus he will be suspicious but polyjuice effects last only one hour remember? And after that since l won't change my form he will know we are who we say we are"

"Your right we have nothing to lose and everything to gain,and l do mean everything" Draco said as he thought of what they had witnessed in their beloved land of magic.

"Okay we will now transport you to the coordinates where you will meet Albus Dumbledore with Mr Snapes younger self, and then bring you both back here and then send you back to your own time. Do you understand?" the Commander asked

Yes we understand" both Severus and Draco said.

Albus had Harry standing in front of him, he was telling Him that he had to learn Occumency and it was to be with Professor Snape. Severus did not speak as he stood a little way off by the door to Albus's study when two beams of light appeared and formed into another Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

They all drew wands and demanded to know who these two were.

Severus (Future self) "l know you may not believe this but we were taken from our time to the distant future to bring us back here to this time"

Albus said "right, more like poly juice here though l don't know how you two caused that beam of light and appeared here"

Severus (future) "lt isn't poly juice as you will surmise in an hour but some future power which we can't reveal. The only thing we can reveal is that we have to change the past or there will not be a world of Magic left. we know this because we come from there .

Draco who was silent collapsed and cried, from horror and despair for the future as he knew it.

Severus(present) automatically went over to Draco and knelt down and put his arm around the boys shoulders. "There now Draco it will be fine, let us hear them out Albus, if my other self does not change within the hour that would be proof that they are telling us the truth don't you think so?"

Albus agreed and bade the two travellers to sit down and tell story of mass destruction in their time. They sat down togeather and while drinking some hot chocolate they began their story. It took the hour and more to tell the many details, from Harry not doing the Occumency lessons as he was told to do , through the horrible plan of Albus's murder up to Harry killing Voldemort and being taken over because Voldemort managed to get into Harry's mind and the destruction of the magical world as they knew it.

Harry was shocked by what he heard and he couldn't believe that he would go through everything and be taken over by Voldemort because the prophecy had said that one must kill the other. He couldn't believe he would harm Heromine or Ron and his family.

Albus being older and wiser knew that the possibility was real as he had suspected that when Voldemort transferred his powers to the baby Harry and was destroyed he had caused Harry to become a Horaclux. Now that his fears were confirmed he knew that Harry must be made to understand without a doubt that he had to learn Occumency

Severus (present) agreed with Albus but questioned why his future self and Draco had come back to the past as he always understood that things could go horribly wrong if a wizard tried to alter the past.

Draco answered, "Things are horribly wrong as it is there is no one left but us and Voldemort. Left alive In the world of magic. Voldemort had somehow managed to cause everybody to die."

Severus(future) said "We were told in the distant future where we were taken this is the one time that protocol would not be observed and the past must be changed for the future not just of our world but of earth and time itself.

The combadges on the chests of Severus (Future) and Draco started to crackle and the voice of the Commander came over clearly.

"Severus and Draco as you have finished your mission it is time to bring you back."

Albus, Severus(Present) and Harry jumped a little when they heard the disembodied voice and saw Severus(Future) and Draco disappear in beam of light like that they had appeared in.

"Yes sir " Severus (future) and Draco said as they dematerialized and found themselves back on the Space Ship Relativity.

"Good job both of you. Now you must be returned to your space and time" the commander said after removing the badges " Thank you and goodbye"

Severus and Draco were then transported back to the Headmasters study where they materialized in front of Albus and Harry who remembered the talk they had approximately two years before.

Draco and Severus looked around cautiously and Draco ventured to ask, "Is everything as it should be?"

Albus smiled at both of them and said "Yes the world of magic is still here and Voldemort is gone totally because he could not get into Harry's mind as Harry did take the warning to heart and learned Occumency from you Severus. We will go on with thanks to both of you and the time ship Relativity. ."Yes l too got taken there but that is all l can say" Now no more will be said to anyone and we four will go and have some hot chocolate ...and some Sherbet Lemon."


End file.
